ninjago:has nya turned
by lovemekind
Summary: lord garamadon is up to no good. see what new way lord garmadon is going to destroy the ninjas.
1. the evil plan

It was a cool summer day. Every thing was right in Ninjago at least for now it was. It was early in the morning Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu where all eating a neutrally good breakfast so the ninjas would having a good day of training.

While on the other side Ninjago Lord Garmadon who was gathering the serpentine to come up with new ideas to destroy the ninjas.

"Who has an idea for destroying the ninja this time, be creative!" said Lord Garmadon.

"What about creating another version of the ninja" said one of the Venimary.

"Over the side!" said Lord Garmadon. "Come on we need an idea that has not failed already… but what if we create another Samira to destroy the ninja all we need are some metal! And the will not know it was me who created it the will thing it was the girl and she has turned on them!"


	2. Nya?

The next morning they all got up and went to the dinning hall. However, when they got there Nya was gone! They thought she might of over slept.

"Where is Nya?" asked Jay "has anyone seen her at all today."

"Nope" said Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu.

"Well maybe she over sleep" said Kai.

"Well maybe someone should go and wake her up and by someone I mean Kai," said Jay

"What! Why me, why not you Jay." said Kai

"Cause you're her brother"

"But you're her boyfriend"

" Fine" said Jay

So Jay went to Nya's room only to fined her room empty and a note sitting on her dresser saying:

_Dear kai,_

_Hope you read this I am leaving for a few days I am going to help my friend that is a doctor she is sick and she needs my help. So I am going to fill in for her while she sick do not know how long I will be away hope you can survive without me while I am gone. Oh I am just joking but I have to do this, this is the closes to me being a doctor like I always wanted I mean I now just have a doctorate for nothing._

_Take care_

_Love, Nya_

After Jay finished reading the note he did not know what to think or do so he just ran down the hall to the dinning room.

"GUYS!" said Jay dumfounded.


	3. wheres nya?

Kai ran over to Jay.

"What where's Nya?" asked Kai

"There is a problem with that *nerves laugh* yah Nya was there"

"What do mean she wasn't there?"

"Well read this"

Kai took the note and read over it with a socked look on his face.

"Is this on of you jokes Jay please tell me this is a joke!"

"Why would I joke about something this serious" said Jay

"Well this in wrong Nya would never just leave a note and leave with out tell me this first"

"Well she is not a little kid anymore Kai why would she need to tell you before she leaves?" asked Jay

"Well recall that little thing that happen a year ago when the skeletons took her and I had to rescue her from lord Garmodon that why!"

"Well dose this looks her hand righting to you?" asked Jay

"Well I guess so. I think I might be a little pardoned."

"Let's just let Nya help her help her friend with out worrying about us worrying what might really happened and now we all know what really happened."


	4. Chapter 4 to anna house it is

Meanwhile at Nya friend's house:

"Anna are you there" asked Nya looking around.

"In the back room" Anna called out sickly.

"Thank you so much to help me out will I am sick Nya"

"No problem anytime." said Nya

"So how have you been?"

"Well I have been living on the destiny bounty with my brother and boyfriend"

"Oh a boyfriend what his name?"

"Jay. Anyway I am the Samaria so I get to help out the ninja. That include save them from time to time"

"Very interesting."

"So when do I start you know helping"

"The first appointment is in a minute just be patient." said Anna "lets see if you really earned that doctor degree."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Nya I am going out to pick up some medicine and while I am away you have your first patient soon." said Anna.

"Anna are you sure that you don't want me to get for you?" asked Nya

"No Nya I can get it I'm not helpless just because I'm sick"

"I know I am just trying to be helpful."

"You are being really helpful though don't you see I could do this without you."

"Alright see you later Anna."

A couple of minutes later:

"Hello and what name and what seems to be the problem?" asked Nya with out looking up from the clipboard to see who it really was.

"Oh just your wildest nightmare and here for you" said the person with a clock covering him.

"Really who are you" said Nya toughly pull a small dagger out of her back pocket

"You while not get any were near me with that and we just need you out of the way" and the stranger took off the clock that reveled him as Lord Garmidon who hit Nya over the head and knocked her out cold.

Later that evening

"Nya I'm back sorry it took me so long you know how slow they are" said Anna

There was no replay

"Nya where are you"

No replay

"Nya if you are playing tricks on me it not going to work ok well maybe it will come though I am sick"

Still no replay so Anna waited and waited for this trick to come but it never did so Anna thought oh maybe she just went out for some thing to eat I wont start worrying till tomorrow and she drifted off to a deep and heavy sleep.


End file.
